Be Wary of Warblers
by Wolcott
Summary: Jealous after losing another solo to Blaine, a Warbler sets out to take away something he doesn't think Blaine fully appreciates: Kurt Hummel.  Kurt/Blaine, Kurt/OC
1. Chapter 1

Kurt poked his head into the senior commons and glanced around the room for Blaine. As a junior, he technically wasn't allowed in there outside of Warbler meetings and in-school performances, but do to the fact that they didn't have any classes together, Kurt hadn't seen Blaine all day. He spotted him on a leather couch with Wes and David. The three of them were huddled around Wes's laptop. Blaine looked up and waved. Kurt waved back and smiled as Blaine got up from his seat to walk over to him.

"Hey," said Kurt, "What are you guys up to?" He clutched his books to his chest and eyed the two councilmembers across the room.

"We're making the program for the Valentine's brunch in a couple weeks," said Blaine. "You excited?"

Kurt ginned. "Have the council decided on the solos yet?"

Blaine smiled slyly and leaned in. "If I knew, I wouldn't tell you. But you'll find out at the meeting this afternoon."

Every year on the Sunday before Valentine's, Dalton Academy held a special brunch for all the boys to bring their significant others to. The Warblers, of course, were required to sing for the event.

He turned around at the sound of Wes calling him. Wes raised an eyebrow and Blaine sighed.

"Hey, um," Blaine scratched the back of his head and turned to face Kurt. "Can you help Seth and Andrew decorate the library? Connor and some other juniors were gonna help but apparently they bailed."

Kurt blinked. "Oh, uh, ok, sure."

Blaine bit his lip. "Plus, you're kinda not supposed to be in here, you know?"

Kurt nodded. "Right, of course," he said. "I'll see you later."

He waived a quick goodbye and ducked out. It wasn't that Kurt didn't like his fellow juniors, he just felt a bit awkward around them. All of their friendships and group dynamics were already established, and Kurt felt like he intruded. Things were just so much easier with Blaine. He sighed and made his way toward the library.

Among the ancient stacks and shelves of books, Andrew and Seth hung up streams of paper hearts. Seth stood atop a long ladder resting against a wall while Andrew held pieces of scotch tape out to him. Kurt came out from behind a shelf.

"Hey, I heard you guys needed help?" he said, placing his books on a table.

"Yeah, thanks," said Andrew as he tore off another piece of tape.

Seth reached down to take it. "You can start by cutting out hearts out of that construction paper over there." He took the piece of tape and pointed to a pile of pink and red paper on the table.

Kurt nodded and picked up a pair of scissors. "Any idea who's getting the solo's for the Valentine's brunch?" he asked casually.

Andrew scoffed. "Oh, lemme guess." He tore off another piece of tape with unusual force. "Blaine, Blaine, and, hmmm, I don't know, Blaine?"

Kurt forced a chuckle.

"Don't be ridiculous," said Seth as he secured a heart to the wall, "Blaine will probably only get that lover boy song."

"The song is called _Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy_ and it's _awesome_." Andrew crumbled up a piece of tape and threw it as Seth. It stuck to the sleeve of his uniform jacket and Seth struggled to wipe it off.

Kurt finished cutting a large, red heart and handed it to Andrew. He wasn't really sure what to think of the two of them, especially after they were caught spying on New Directions. Sure, it was against the rules, but Kurt was guilty of doing the same thing, and he knew he would be a hypocrite for thinking negatively of them for it. Andrew took the heart and pressed a piece of tape to it.

"God, I hate Valentine's day," Andrew sighed as he handed the heart up to Seth. "As if I need any more reminders of how I'm perpetually single."

Kurt smiled. "No kidding."

"There's nothing wrong with being single," said Seth, climbing down from his latter.

"What about you?" asked Kurt, picking up a pink sheet of paper and cutting into it. "Do you have anyone special?"

Andrew laughed and helped Seth move the latter to another shelf. "Seth doesn't date. He doesn't believe in love."

Kurt put down his scissors. "Oh?"

Seth sighed, his breath blowing his wispy black hair out of his eyes.

"It's not that I don't believe in love," he said, "it's that as teenagers, we don't have the mental or emotional capacity to fall in love. I don't think anyone can _really_ fall in love until they're, like, twenty five."

Kurt thought about it for a moment, then picked up his scissors again and started to cut. "And anything before that?"

"Infatuation, or platonic love mixed with sexual attraction."

Andrew tore off another piece of tape. "Sorry, Seth, but I can't wait that long. What about you, Kurt?"

Kurt smiled and handed him another paper heart. "Me neither."

Andrew grinned and took the heart. "Yeah, you've got a thing for Blaine, haven't you?"

Kurt blushed. "I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about."

Andrew nodded. "Of course not."

* * *

A few hours later, the Warblers gathered in the senior commons, eagerly awaiting the announcement declaring the soloists for the Valentine's brunch. Blaine sat down next to Kurt as the council situated themselves at their table. He grinned at him and held up a pair of crossed fingers. Kurt grinned back. Wes banged gravel against the table and the chatter in the room died as all eyes turned to him.

"I know what you all are waiting for," said Wes, "and yes, today we will be discussing our set list for this year's Valentine's brunch. I would like to thank you all for auditioning for solos. Such enthusiasm is greatly appreciated. However, there are only five songs, and therefore only five solos. David, if I may?"

David reached into his bag and pulled out a piece of paper. He handed it to Wes, who stood up.

"Can I have a drum roll?" he said, holding the paper out.

The boys padded the tables and chairs, filling the room with noise. They stopped the moment Wes spoke.

"The first solo, for _Time After Time_ goes to Nick!"

The boys shouted and clapped as Nick stood up to take a bow. They quieted down as Wes announced the next solo.

"Our second solo, for _Blue Moon_, is Thad!"

Once again the room erupted into applause.

"Next, for _Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy_ is…"

Andrew perked up in his seat. He loved this song. He wanted it _so bad_.

"Blaine!"

It took a moment for Andrew to join in on the clapping. He should have known Blaine was going to get it. Blaine got every solo Andrew wanted _every single time_. He clenched his jaw and crossed his arms as Wes announced the next solo.

"Next, for _You've Got the Love_, is our newcomer Kurt Hummel!"

Applause exploded throughout the room as Kurt turned bright red and beamed. Andrew was happy for him. After hearing him _Don't Cry for me, Argentina_, he knew the kid deserved a solo.

"And finally, for Weezer's _Buddy Holly_, the solo goes to Andrew!"

It didn't even register until Seth shook his shoulder and ginned at him. Andrew looked up and blinked as his fellow Warblers applauded him. He sat there in stunned silence as the rest of the meeting unfolded. He didn't audition for that song. He barely even liked it. He couldn't understand why they were even singing it at this brunch. The meeting concluded, and Andrew shuffled up to Wes to pick up his sheet music.

"Are you happy?" Wes asked as he pulled the papers out of a folder. "You've been craving a solo forever."

Andrew nodded. "Uh, yeah, I did, but um…"

Wes handed him the music. "Don't push it, Andrew."

Without another word, Wes walked off. Andrew stared at the sheet music in his hands, wondering how in the world he got this stupid song. Seth came up to him, smiling.

"Congratulations," he said.

"I don't get it," said Andrew, walking back to the couch and picking up his bag.

"Don't get what?"

He held the sheet music out to Seth. "I don't get why they gave me this _song_!"

Seth blinked. "Obviously they thought you were best suited for it."

Andrew paced around the empty room while Seth stood still and listened.

"Of course they go ahead and give the song I wanted to Blaine, but to give me a song I didn't even audition for? Are they just trying to piss me off? And after all that shit we went through to get them to give solos to people who _cared. _I mean, why didn't they give it to you? You actually wanted it!"

Seth shrugged. "I think the song requires a certain amount of stage presence that I lack."

Andrew stopped pacing and collapsed onto a chair. "Why does he get _everything_?"

Seth sat down next to him. "Who?"

"_Blaine_! He gets the solos, he gets the grades, he gets all those perfect white teeth…"

"He does have nice teeth."

"He get's _Kurt_…"

Seth frowned. "Kurt?"

Andrew shifted in his seat. "Yeah! That kid follows Blaine around like a little puppy dog and he just _lets_ him. He never tells him if he feels the same way or not, he just leads him on!"

Seth shook his head. "I don't think that's the case. Blaine probably doesn't even know that Kurt likes him. Lots of guys like Blaine all the time and he never seems to notice."

Andrew ignored him. "Not this time. I'm not gonna let Blaine get something he doesn't deserve." He grabbed his bag, stood up and marched toward the door.

"Wait, what?" Seth got up to follow him.

Andrew opened the door and turned to Seth. "I'm gonna make Kurt like _me_."

The door slammed, leaving Seth alone. He stood there in silence, trying to comprehend what he had just heard.

"This is why I don't date," he announced to the empty room. "Teenage boys are all _so stupid_."

* * *

Thank you for reading this first chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it. I'd like to make a not that a character's opinion on a song does not necessarily reflect my own opinions on a song.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all of your encouragement, I really got into the zone with writing today. I _would_ publish this chapter tomorrow, but I know I won't be able to sleep until it's submitted. Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Andrew waltzed into his first period class with a smile on his face and a bounce in his step. He winked at Seth as he walked passed him. Normally, he and Seth sat together, but today Andrew sauntered over to the other side of the room were Kurt sat, looking over his notes. Andrew pulled up a chair next to him and sat down.

"Wanna kiss?" said Andrew.

Kurt jumped and stared at him. "Excuse me?"

Andrew held out his hand. A Hershey's chocolate kiss rested in the middle of his palm. Kurt blinked at it for a moment before laughing.

"_Oh_," he said, rubbing his forehead in embarrassment, "I thought you meant, um, never mind. I'd love one."

He took the candy out of Andrew's hand and unwrapped it. "_Merci_."

Andrew smiled. _"De rien_."

Andrew was pretty sure French was Kurt's favorite class, because of all the classes they had together, this was the one he participated the most in. He watched as Kurt popped the chocolate into his mouth, and then pulled out another piece for himself.

"Congrats on your solo," said Andrew as he unwrapped his candy. "You totally deserved it."

Kurt swallowed the chocolate and smiled. "Thanks. You too, by the way. I love _Buddy Holly_."

Andrew grimaced inwardly, but nodded. "Yeah, Seth does too. I don't know why they gave it to me and not him."

Kurt shrugged. "It's a goofy song, you're a goofy guy."

Andrew popped the candy into his mouth, leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms. "_Hardly_. I am the epitome of seriousness."

Kurt rolled his eyes and laughed as their teacher entered the room and started to hand out papers. It was the quiz they took last week that Andrew had forgotten to study for. The teacher placed his quiz facedown on the desk before him, giving him a look that said _You could have done better_.

Kurt took his own quiz and turned it over. "Ah-ha! An A!"

Andrew picked up the paper in front of him and examined it. "C minus. Better than I expected, actually."

Kurt glanced at Andrew's quiz as he tucked his own into a folder. "Oh?"

Andrew folded the paper up and tossed it onto his bag. "Yeah. I got the vocabulary, but I just can't seem to conjugate the verbs. They're all so weird."

"You just have to learn the difference between the regular and irregular verbs." The teacher finished handing out the quizzes and began to write out their new vocabulary words on the blackboard. "It's funny," said Kurt, "even languages have their freaks and weirdoes."

Andrew laughed. "We're _everywhere_."

Kurt took out his pen and notebook to write down the new words. Andrew turned and reached down into his bag to grab his own book. Across the room, he saw Seth scowling at him. Andrew grinned and flashed him a thumbs-up. He sat up, placed the notebook on his desk and tapped it with his pen.

"Hey, Kurt?"

Kurt looked up from his notes. "Yeah?"

"You seem to really get the hang of these verbs. Do you think you could maybe help me out with them sometime?" Andrew asked, smiling.

Kurt blinked. "Oh, well, sure, I guess. Why not?"

Andrew's smile widened. "Thanks."

Andrew spent the rest of class trying to hold back his grin. When the bell rang and he and Kurt went their separate ways, Seth caught up to Andrew in the hallway.

"Why are you doing this?" Seth pleaded. "I mean, do you actually like him or are you doing it out of some warped sense of revenge?"

Andrew adjusted his jacket. "Kurt deserves better than Blaine. I'm just trying to show him that."

Seth sighed. "How do you even know that? You barely know him."

"We barely know him because he only ever hangs out with Blaine!" Andrew said as they reached their next class. "I just want to help him branch out."

They settled into their classroom, but Andrew couldn't quite pay attention. He was too busy contemplating his next move.

* * *

At lunch, Andrew sat with Seth, Jeff and the other Warbler juniors. He chewed on a celery stick as wondered how he would get Kurt to sit with him instead of Blaine. He looked up to see Kurt exit the food line, his tray piled with a salad. Andrew watched as Kurt smiled and waved to Blaine at a table a few feet away, only to see his face fall when he realized Blaine's table was full.

Andrew grinned. This was going to be easier than he thought. He put down his celery and stood up.

"Hey! Kurt!" he called out, waving his hand.

Kurt turned at the sound of his name, and his face brightened up to see Andrew.

"Come sit with us!"

Kurt smiled and nodded as walked toward their table.

"Scoot over, Jeff," said Andrew as he pushed the boy's tray to the side.

Jeff begrudgingly moved the farther end of the table as Kurt sat down in his place. Seth raised an eyebrow at Andrew, who winked in return.

"Man," said Andrew, taking another bite of his celery, "I can't believe Monsieur Keller is giving us _another_ quiz this week."

"I know, right?" said Kurt, picking up his fork and stabbing a piece of lettuce on his plate. "I think he just doesn't know any other way to grade. I mean, he barely ever gives us any homework."

A few tables away, Blaine sat between Wes and David. He had wanted to sit with Kurt, but the table filled up so fast. But it was for the best, he thought. Kurt needed to make more friends. He smiled as he watched Kurt sit between Jeff and Andrew. They were cool guys; Kurt would get along with them.

Then Andrew leaned in close to Kurt, not quite to whisper, but certainly to say something low. Blaine watched as Kurt raised his eyebrows, smiled and nodded. Blaine frowned, and took a sip of his soda. He rubbed his eyes and turned back to his conversation with Wes. He was just reading into things, he thought.

* * *

After school, Andrew burst into Seth's house, waving briefly to Seth's brother before racing up the stairs to his friend's room. Seth sat at his computer with his headphones on, and couldn't hear the door slam open. Andrew grabbed the cord and yanked it from the computer.

"Hey!" Seth turned around in his swivel chair. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I need your help," said Andrew, plopping himself down on Seth's bed.

Seth pulled off his headphones. "With what?"

"I'm going over to Kurt's tonight to study French and I need a good song to sing."

Seth stared at him. "A song? What, are you going to_ serenade_ him?"

"Not exactly," said Andrew, "I'm gonna bring it up, like, conversationally, and then I'll sing it and he'll be completely enchanted by my vocal prowess."

Seth sighed. He felt like he sighed a lot lately. "This is ridiculous."

"This is _awesome_ and you have to help me."

Seth rubbed his eyes. "_Fine_. What kind of music does Kurt like?"

Andrew lay back on the bed. "I don't know, show tunes, I think? He sang that _Evita_ song."

"You're looking for a song you can bring up in conversation, right?" Seth asked, tilting his head to the left in thought.

"Right."

"Hm." Seth turned back to his laptop and scrolled through is iTunes. "We're doing the Florence and the Machine version of _You've Got the Love_, right?"

"Uh, I dunno, are we?"

Seth nodded. "She also covered this other song. Here it is."

He pressed play, and Florence's jazzy voice poured through the speakers. Andrew sat up and listened.

"This sounds familiar," he said.

"It's _Addicted to Love_," Seth explained. "It was a big hit in the 80s. This version is more… _seductive_."

Andrew grinned. "This is perfect. _You_ are perfect."

Seth rolled his eyes. "Let me try and find the sheet music online so you can practice while you still have time."

* * *

That evening, Andrew pulled up to the Hummel household, his nerves jittering with excitement. He grabbed his French textbook out of the back seat and made his way up the driveway. Like most boys who attended Dalton Academy, Kurt lived in a pretty nice house, although more modern in architecture than Andrew expected. He reached the front door and rang the bell. After a few moments a boy Andrew did not recognize opened the door.

"Holy _shit_, you're tall." Andrew blurted, staring up at the person towering above him.

The tall boy frowned. "Uh, can I help you?"

Andrew held up is book. "Um, I'm here to study with Kurt?"

"Oh," the boy nodded, "Yeah, come in."

He stepped aside and Andrew entered the doorway. A short, plump woman entered the foyer and smiled.

"Hello!" she said, "You must be Andrew."

Andrew nodded and shook her hand.

"I'm Carol," she said, "Kurt's stepmom, and this is my son, Finn."

Finn waved awkwardly before stepping out of the room. "I'll go get Kurt."

"Do you like Dalton, Andrew?" Carol asked.

"Yes, I do," he replied, "My dad went there, and so did my grandpa. It's kind of a tradition in my family."

Kurt popped in from around a corner. He looked different outside of his uniform. The clothes he wore looked like they came out of a high-end magazine. Kurt put a hand on his stepmother's shoulder.

"Thank you, Carol," he said, "I can take it from here."

Carol smiled. "I'll leave you kids alone, then."

Kurt took Andrew by the sleeve and pulled him down a flight of stair into what Andrew thought would be the basement.

"Welcome to _Château du Kurt_."

They turned a corner and entered Kurt's bedroom. Andrew gawked at the size of it.

"This room is huge!" he said, spinning in circles to take in everything.

Kurt shrugged. "It works. Finn and I were going to share because there's so much space, but he ended up taking the guestroom upstairs."

Andrew sat down on a circular chair. "You know, I didn't recognize him at first, but he's in New Directions, isn't he?"

Kurt sat down on the white loveseat next to him. "He is. He's kind of their leader."

"That's cool," said Andrew, nodding. "But isn't it weird now that you're a Warbler?"

"It was a little awkward at first," said Kurt, "but it was a necessary change."

"Oh, yeah. I heard about McKinley's bullying problem. When Seth and I made our, uh…" he held up his hands to make air-quotes, "_'visit'_, some guy just slammed him into a wall for no reason and walked away."

Kurt closed his eyes and sighed. "That happened to me on a regular basis."

"I'm sorry," said Andrew, leaning forward in his seat. "That really sucks."

Kurt shrugged again. "I'm in a better place now." He stood up and walked to a shelf where he pulled out his own French textbook. "We were learning about relative pronouns, right?

"Yeah."

Andrew flipped through his own book as Kurt brought over his. He sat back down on the couch and opened his book to their latest chapter.

"So you use _que _when talking about a direct object," Kurt said as he scanned the book, "and _qui_ when using an indirect object."

Andrew squinted at the text. "And what's the difference between the two?"

They sat together for a while, going over pronouns and pronunciation. After about forty-five minutes, Andrew closed his book and rubbed his eyes.

"Ugh, my brain is completely fried," he said as a slouched in his seat.

Kurt chuckled and closed his own book. "We should probably take a break."

Andrew stood up and stretched before sitting down on the loveseat next to Kurt. A _ding-dong_ sound reverberated out of Kurt's pocket, and he pulled out his phone.

"Who is it?" Andrew asked.

"Oh, just a text from Blaine." Kurt said as he read it. "He wants to see if he can practice our songs tomorrow night."

Andrew smiled. "Like he needs to practice."

"He might not, but I sure do." Kurt tucked his phone back into his pocket. "I'm so _nervous_. Solos weren't such a big deal at McKinley. Well, I mean, they were a big deal but they weren't so hard to get."

Andrew smiled and remembered the conversation he had with Seth earlier. "We're doing the Florence and the Machine version, right?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. I'm really starting to get into her."

Andrew scooted in closer. "Have you heard her cover of _Addicted to Love_?"

Kurt shook his head.

"It's really cool. It's different from the original in that it's really slow." He leaned in a little closer, putting his arm on the back on the loveseat to support him. "And _sexy_."

Kurt sat very still. "Oh, uh, like how?"

Andrew smiled and started to sing.

"_The lights are on, but you're not home. Your mind is not your own._"

Kurt breathed in deeply and closed his eyes, letting Andrew's voice wash over him.

"_Your heart sweats, your body shakes, another kiss is all it takes."_

As Andrew sang, he moved in closer to Kurt, until his lips were almost touching his ear.

"_You can't sleep, you can't eat. There's no dawn. You're in deep."_

Kurt gulped.

"_Your throat is tight, you can't breath, another kiss is all you need."_

Andrew's breath tickled Kurt's neck, causing him to shiver.

"_Oh-whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah. It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough. You're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love."_

The sound of steps erupted in the stairwell, and Kurt jumped up to see Finn standing in the entrance of the room. Andrew quickly moved away from Kurt, who blushed furiously.

Finn cleared his throat. "Um, Mom wants to know if you guys want any, like, snacks or something."

Kurt coughed and stood up. "We, um, we…"

Andrew stood up next to him and picked his French book off of the circular chair.

"Actually, I'd better get going." Andrew gave Kurt a small wave and a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

Kurt blinked at him for a moment, then nodded. "Yes, tomorrow, right."

Finn escorted Andrew back up the stairs, were he waved goodbye to Carol. Once they were out of the house, Finn pulled Andrew aside.

"This is just obligatory brother stuff," said Finn, scratching the back of his head, "but if you hurt him in any way possible, I'm gonna have to beat the crap out of you. That's just the way it works."

Andrew nodded. "I understand completely."

"Cool."

Finn went back inside, leaving Andrew alone in the cold February air. He leaned against his car and grinned. Victory was at hand, he was sure of it. Soon, very soon, Kurt Hummel would be his, and Blaine would finally learn the sting of losing.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, I'd like to thank you all for your support. Alerts and favorites are greatly appreciated, but reviews are what make the words flow. *wink wink*

* * *

Blaine had a feeling something was off when Kurt didn't respond to his text asking to practice with him. Not only did Kurt usually respond to his texts immediately, he always jumped at the chance to sing with him. He brushed it off at first, assuring himself that Kurt's phone was just dead or something. Then he checked his facebook to distract himself, only to see Kurt's Status.

_Kurt Hummel is addicted to love._

What the hell did _that_ mean? Blaine squinted at the computer screen, and his frown deepened when he saw the text beneath the status.

_Andrew Starkofsky likes this._

Blaine closed his browser and reached for his phone, hoping that Kurt had responded and he just didn't hear it. Nothing. He hooked his phone up to his charger and lay down on his bed to think. He told himself he was just being paranoid, not to mention clingy. Kurt was allowed to have other friends. He _needed_ to have other friends. He thought about the way Andrew whispered in Kurt's ear at lunch and turned over in his bed.

* * *

The next morning, Blaine caught up with Kurt on the stairs leading up to Dalton. He smiled at him, but it took a moment for Kurt to smile back.

"Hey," said Blaine, "What were you up to last night? I texted you and you never replied."

Kurt adjusted his bag strap. "Oh, you did, didn't you? I must have forgot. I was, um studying with Andrew."

Blaine swallowed. "Studying?"

Kurt nodded, but didn't quite catch his eye. "Yeah, French. Andrew can't really get the verbs down."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

They stood there in silence. Blaine couldn't really remember a time with Kurt that had felt so awkward.

"That sounds, um." Blaine scratched the back of his head. "That sounds like fun."

Kurt nodded and adjusted his strap again. "Yeah, um, I gotta get to class."

"Oh, right," said Blaine, "Me too. I'll see you later?"

Kurt gave him a small smile. "Yeah, sure."

Blaine watched as Kurt quickly pushed past the other boys and into the building. The rest of the day, he was completely out of sorts. He couldn't pay attention during class, and between classes he desperately searched the crowded corridors for any sign of Kurt. At lunch, Blaine avoided Wes and David, hoping to find Kurt and sit with him, only to be ambushed by Thad and Nick who wanted advice on how to handle their first solos.

After the last class finally ended, Blaine shuffled down the hall toward the senior commons for Warbler rehearsal. When he reached the door and opened it, he heard a familiar laugh. Across the room, Kurt sat on a leather couch next to Andrew, who held out a Hershey's kiss.

"Actually, you know what?" said Andrew, reaching into his jacket pocket. "Let's make out."

He pulled out a handful of kisses and let them pour out of his hand and onto the coffee table. Kurt laughed, and Blaine _seethed_.

"You are not clever, nor funny." Seth said. He sat in an armchair across the table from them, reading a book. "You're just quoting an old Michael J. Fox movie."

Andrew picked a kiss off of the table and threw it at him.

"_Ow_!" Seth put down his book and threw the chocolate back at him.

Andrew ducked it, grinning. Kurt picked the piece up and pointed back and forth at the two of them.

"Be nice," he said, "Both of you."

Blaine dropped his bag on the floor next to a bookshelf and walked over to them. He forced a smile and grabbed a kiss off of the table.

"Hey," he said, "What's with all the candy?"

"I think Andrew has a fixation with Hershey's kisses," said Kurt, grinning at the boy next to him.

Andrew popped the chocolate into his mouth. "I have a healthy appreciation for them. There's a difference."

Blaine unwrapped his piece and bit into it as he watched the two boys smile at each other. Wes banged his mallet and told them to get in formation for _Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy._

As they rehearsed, Blaine was off on his choreography. He couldn't stop thinking about Kurt and Andrew singing and dancing behind him. When the song ended, Wes put a hand on his shoulder.

"What's up with you today?" he whispered.

Blaine shrugged him off. "Nothing."

"Well, this _nothing_ had better be resolved by Sunday."

"Yeah, yeah," said Blaine as he moved to his position on the next number.

Throughout each song, Blaine tried to catch Kurt's eye. The few times he did, Kurt would look away quickly and bite his lip. When rehearsal ended, Wes pulled him aside to lecture him about being an example, and Blaine could only watch impotently as Andrew took Kurt by the hand and pulled him out of the room.

* * *

Kurt and Andrew wandered the mall, talking, window shopping and eating soft pretzels. To be honest, Andrew really did like hanging out with Kurt. Kurt was funny, and easy to talk to. Andrew gawked in horror as Kurt recounted the memory of his first kiss.

"…And then he just _grabbed_ my _face_ and laid one on me!"

"Oh my God, that's _awful_." Andrew said before taking another bite of his pretzel.

"I know, right?" said Kurt, "I was absolutely horrified. I don't know what I would have done if Blaine hadn't been there to help me through it."

Kurt looked down, and then to the side. Andrew knew Kurt hadn't talked to Blaine very much recently. He had been instrumental in that fact. Kurt sighed, and looked back up at him.

"What about you?" he asked as they approached the large fountain in the middle of the building. "What was your first kiss like?"

Andrew sat down on a bench. "Relatively uneventful."

Kurt sat down next to him. "Golden Globe Awards uneventful or MTV movie awards uneventful?"

Andrew laughed, then shrugged. "Summer before ninth grade. I was still in denial about things, and I begged Seth to, uh, _practice_ making out with me so that I'd be a good kisser by the time I got a girlfriend. Seth, being so accommodating, obliged."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Seth? Really?"

Andrew nodded. "Pretty soon I came to my senses and asked him out, but he said no, because of, you know, his philosophy about dating."

Kurt picked at his pretzel. "The philosophy that doesn't stop him from making out with random guys?"

"That's the one," said Andrew. "_Especially_ when he's drunk. Are you going to Dave's party on Friday? It'll be worth it just to watch Seth get smashed and hit on everyone."

Kurt swallowed a bit of his pretzel. "I just can't picture Seth getting drunk."

"It's his only vice," said Andrew. "He once told me that the only times he doesn't feel like a robot are when he's singing, or when he's drunk."

Kurt chuckled. "He must go crazy a karaoke bar."

Andrew laughed and nodded. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I don't really think that counted as your first kiss."

Kurt tilted his head. "Oh?"

Andrew smiled. "Did you kiss him back?"

Kurt shook his head. "Absolutely not."

"Then it doesn't count." Andrew took another bite out of his pretzel. "You didn't consent to it, so it doesn't count." He swallowed. "Seth says that only things you consent to count on your, like, roster or whatever.

Kurt smiled. "I guess."

There was a moment of silence. Andrew glanced around at the shoppers, wondering what to say next.

"So, um, are you going to Dave's party?" he asked.

Kurt shrugged. "Maybe. _If_ I can figure out what to wear first."

Andrew blinked. "What's it matter?"

"What's it _matter_?" said Kurt, his mouth hanging open in shock. "What do you _mean _'what's it matter?' What are _you_ wearing?"

Andrew shrugged. "Clothes?"

Kurt stood up, grabbing Andrew's arm and pulling him onto his feet. "You _have_ to let me shop for you."

"I _have_ to?"

Kurt beamed and pulled him into a department store, grabbing clothes off the racks and pushing them into Andrew's arms. When Andrew thought he couldn't carry any more, Kurt dragged him to the dressing rooms. Andrew tried on outfit after outfit, with very few things reaching up to Kurt's standards. Andrew had never really been one for clothes. It was part of the reason he liked going to a school with uniforms so much. It was just one less thing to worry about.

"I don't even know how to get this thing off!" Andrew called from inside the dressing room and he struggled with a particularly complicated vest.

"Fine, fine, let me in." Andrew opened the door and Kurt pushed his way into the cramped compartment. "You just unbutton this and untie this…"

Kurt stopped and stood very still. Andrew then noticed that the claustrophobic room forced them to stand very close to each other. Kurt gulped noticeably and blinked at him. Andrew smiled. They stayed like that for a few seconds, until Andrew leaned in a few inches. Kurt closed his eyes and Andrew's smile widened. He moved forward, closing the gap between them and capturing his mouth with his own. Kurt exhaled and leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Andrew's shoulders. Andrew snaked his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him in closer.

There was a knock on the door, and the two pulled apart.

"Is everything ok in there, boys?" asked a clerk on the other side of the door. "Anything I can get for you? Another size? Color?"

Kurt cleared his throat. "We're fine," he said, "thank you."

As the clerk walked away, Andrew picked up a blue button-down shirt off a hanger.

"I liked this," he said, holding it up.

Kurt nodded. "Yes, so did I."

Andrew smiled. "Then I'll get it."

They made their purchases, and exited the store. As they re-entered the brightly lit mall, Andrew took Kurt's and squeezed it. Kurt smiled, blushed, and squeezed back.

* * *

For the next couple days, Kurt went out of his way to avoid Blaine. He didn't know why he felt so guilty. It wasn't his fault Andrew beat him to the punch. He dodged him in the hallways, ignored his texts and keep away from the cafeteria at lunch, opting instead to hang out with Andrew in a secluded section of the library.

Blaine finally managed to catch up with Kurt after Warbler rehearsal while Andrew was busy discussing designated drivers with Seth.

"Hey," said Blaine, approaching Kurt as he gathered his things. "Are you, um, are you going to Dave's party tonight?"

Kurt looked up at him, then swallow. "Oh, um, yes, I am."

"Do you need a ride?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked away. "No. I, uh, I'm going with Andrew."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Blaine shuffled his feet. "You guys have been hanging out a lot lately."

"Uh-huh."

"That's, uh, nice." Blaine adjusted his jacket. "I'm glad you're making more friends."

Kurt smiled. "Me too. Um, listen, I gotta go."

"Oh, ok."

"Yeah," said Kurt, hoisting his bag over his shoulder. "I'll see you at the party, ok?

Blaine nodded. "For sure."

Blaine sank into a leather couch as he watched Kurt shuffle out of the room. Andrew walked up behind him, and leaned over the chair.

"No hard feelings, right?" said Andrew, grinning.

"_Excuse_ me?" Blaine sneered as he stood up to face him.

Andrew shrugged. "Things are moving pretty fast for me and Kurt, is all. I just wanted to make sure you weren't gonna get crazy jealous or anything."

Blaine's jaw clenched. "Kurt is _young_, ok?"

"He's about four months older than me, but sure."

"He doesn't know what he wants."

Across the room, Seth put on his jacket. "Technically, none of us are old enough to know what we want."

"_Shut up, Seth_!" Blaine and Andrew shouted. Seth rolled his eyes and left the room.

Blaine pointed a finger in Andrew's face. "This isn't over."

Andrew laughed, and picked up his bag. "Blaine, this was over before you even knew it started."

With that, Andrew left, leaving Blaine alone in the empty room.


	4. Chapter 4

I _guess_ that this chapter's rating could be a _tiny_ bit higher, as there is teen drinking and some harsher swearing, but I'm sure you all are mature enough to handle it. Once again, thank you for reading!

* * *

That night, Andrew pulled up to the Hummel household in his car, his veins pulsing with triumph. Kurt was his, and Blaine was left in the dust. In the passenger seat next to him, Seth finished off his first bottle of Stella Artois.

"I can't believe you're drinking _already_," said Andrew as he unbuckled his seatbelt and unlocked the car doors.

Seth did the same and tightened a scarf around his neck. "Pre-party buzz."

They exited the car, bracing against the cold, late-winter air and walked up the long driveway.

"You said Kurt's step-brother is in New Directions?" Seth asked, rubbing his hands together and breathing into them as they approached the door.

"Yeah," said Andrew, ringing the doorbell. "The guy threatened to beat me up if I ever hurt him."

Seth snickered. "Can't wait to be there were that happens."

Andrew punched Seth on the shoulder as Carol opened the door and greeted them.

"Well, hello, Andrew!" she said as she ushered them in. "And this is?"

"Seth." He let go of his bruising arm and shook her hand.

"_Seth_." She smiled. "You two look very nice."

Andrew nodded while Seth frowned and tugged at his old purple cardigan.

"Kurt picked this out for me," said Andrew, resting a hand on his chest. He actually really liked the blue button-down Kurt selected, and looked forward to shopping with him in the future.

"Oh, he's so good at that, isn't he?" said Carol. "He revamped my whole wardrobe."

A man in a trucker cap Andrew presumed to be Kurt's dad entered the foyer and put a hand on Carol's shoulder.

"Carol, mind steppin' out for a sec? I'd like to have some man-talk with theses kids."

Carol nodded and left. Mr. Hummel put his hands on his hips and stared down.

"Burt Hummel," he said, shaking their hands. "Tell me the truth, boys. Will there be alcohol at this party?"

Andrew and Seth exchanged a glance.

"Do you want us to tell you the actual truth or what you want to think is the truth?" Seth asked, squinting his eyes and tilting his head to the left.

Burt sighed. "I get it. Do you guys at least have a designated driver?"

Seth blinked and pointed to Andrew, who clumsily raised his hand. Kurt rushed into the room, carefully wrapping a long scarf around his neck and tugging on a pair of gloves. He gave his father a quick hug before grabbing the two boys by the arm and pulling them toward the door.

"Bye, Dad!" he called as he pushed them out the door.

"Ok, love you," his father replied, waving. "Have fun, be safe."

Kurt poked his head back through the door before closing it. "We will!"

Seth shivered and crossed his arms as the door closed behind them. "Your family seems… nice."

"Thank you," said Kurt, pulling on his other glove as he marched down the driveway. "For a second I thought Dad was going to give the 'you hurt him, I hurt you' speech."

Andrew laughed and opened the door. "Ha, no, I already got that from your brother."

"_Really_?" said Kurt as he opened the door on his side. "Oh my God, I'm _so_ sorry."

Andrew laughed again and shook his head. "It's not a problem, I promise."

Kurt climbed into the front seat while Seth grabbed his six-pack and moved into the back. As Kurt situated himself, he glanced behind him at Seth, who opened another bottle.

"You're, uh, already drinking?" he asked.

Seth took a sip. "Yep. I'm gonna need it."

Andrew started the car and pulled out. Kurt blinked at Seth slowly.

"Where did you get it?" he asked. "Do you have a fake ID or something."

Seth shrugged. "It's my brother's."

Kurt buckled his seatbelt. "And he doesn't care that you took it?"

"He doesn't care what I do."

Andrew stopped at a light, and used the opportunity to plug in his iPod. Lady Gaga's _Bad Romance_ blasted out of the speakers to Kurt's delight, and the conversation dissolved. By the time they reached Dave's house, it was already full of people. They didn't recognize most of the girls as they came from other schools, but the music was loud and the drinks flowing. Dave welcomed them, as they entered the living room, and Andrew and Kurt mingled while Seth sauntered over to the kitchen.

* * *

Across the make-shift dance floor, Blaine watched them with a frown on his face and a knot in his stomach. He hated the way Andrew rested his hand on Kurt's back, the way Kurt leaned into him and blushed. He gulped and turned toward the kitchen. Normally he didn't drink, but this week had been rough and he could use a little liquid courage. In the kitchen, Seth poured various fluids into a glass.

"What are you making?" Blaine asked, eyeing all the bottles.

"It's called a _Tie Me to the Bedpost_." Seth said as he stirred the drink with a straw. "You want one?"

"Uh, no," said Blaine, raising an eyebrow. He had heard about Seth's drunken escapades, but had never been a witness. "Just beer, thanks."

Seth shrugged and handed him an opener and a bottle. "Suit yourself."

Blaine popped the cap off, sighing as he gazed into the living room.

"What're _you_ sulking about?" Seth asked as licked excess liquid off his straw.

"Nothing." Blaine took a sip of his beer. "Jesus, now they're _dancing_."

Seth looked up from his drink and squinted into the archway. "Who? Oh, them."

Blaine swallowed his drink and sighed. "Right. _Them_."

He felt his stomach clench as Andrew twirled Kurt in his arms. He turned to Seth, who sneered.

"If it bothers you so much, why don't you do something about it?" he asked, taking another swig.

Blaine frowned. "Like what?"

He turned to see Seth holding out his straw in favor of gulping down the drink all at once. When he finished, he slammed the glass down and exhaled loudly.

"Whatever you feel like doing," he said, wiping his mouth with his hand.

"Did you just swallow that _whole_?"

Seth winked. "I can swallow a lot of things whole."

Blaine looked back to Andrew and Kurt, then back to Seth. "Hey, do you want to, um, dance or something?"

Seth smiled, but didn't really look happy. "I thought you'd never ask."

He waltzed around the kitchen table and grabbed Blaine by the arm, pulling him through the archway and back into the living room. Seth was a surprisingly _touchy_ dancer. He leaned into Blaine, dragging his hands up and down his chest. He tugged at the ends of Blaine's shirt, and traced his fingers along his waistband.

Kurt watched them dance from over Andrew's shoulder and narrowed his eyes. "What the hell is Seth _doing_?"

Andrew turned to see what Kurt was talking about and laughed. "I told you," he said. "Seth's a slutty dunk."

Andrew wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and tried to turn him away from Seth and Blaine, but he resisted.

"But does he have to slut it up on _him_?" said Kurt as he pulled away from Andrew.

Andrew frowned. "What do you care?"

Kurt looked away. "I don't. I mean, I don't know."

Andrew moved in closer and caressed his cheek. "Come on," he said, "let's find someplace a little less… _distracting_."

Kurt watched as Seth snaked his fingers into Blaine's belt loops. "Yeah, ok."

Andrew took him by the hand and led him out of the living room and up the stairs.

Blaine awkwardly rested his hands on Seth's hips as they pulsated with the beat of the music. Despite the fact that Seth looked like a teenage boy version of Audrey Hepburn, he couldn't quite get into it, especially as Kurt and Andrew left the dance floor, probably in favor of somewhere more secluded. Blaine closed his eyes as he tried to push the image out of his head. Seth's fingers tickled lightly against his sides, prompting Blaine to look down at him. Seth smiled and buried his face in Blaine's neck. Across the room, he saw Wes raise an eyebrow at him. He blushed and pushed Seth away.

"What?" said Seth, as he stumbled and regained his balance.

Blaine coughed. "This isn't right."

Seth rolled his eyes and groaned. "This isn't _right_? Are you _kidding_ me?"

Blaine swallowed and glanced toward the stairs. Seth scoffed and ran his finger through is hair.

"What, are you worried about _them_?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm not, I mean…"

Seth waived his hands and stumbled again, this time grabbing onto Blaine for support.

"They're _gone_, Blaine, ok?" he said, holding himself up on the other boy's arms. "Andrew finally _won_. You should just, just _get over it_."

Blaine pulled Seth off of him and held him by the shoulders, staring into his eyes. "What do you _mean_ Andrew _won_?"

* * *

Upstairs, Andrew pulled a giggling Kurt into an empty bathroom and pressed him up against the door. Kurt sighed and smiled as Andrew traced his fingers up and down his arms. Andrew grinned and left a trail of kisses up Kurt's neck and jaw. It had been _so long_ since he'd had a goof make out session with someone. Last time had been with Seth out of drunkenness and boredom, but now Andrew was sober and there was a sense of something _more_ behind the act. He dipped his tongue into Kurt's ear, causing him to bite his lip and shiver. He pulled off Kurt's scarf and pushed his hand up under his shirt, feeling the warm skin beneath.

Kurt laughed. "That tickles."

Andrew smiled and kissed him on the mouth. Kurt's lips parted beneath his and Andrew pressed his tongue inside. Outside, someone banged on the door and Andrew pulled away.

"Occupied!" he called, and moved back in for another kiss.

The door swung open, causing the two of them to tumble out into the hall. Andrew felt a hand grab the back of his shirt and pull him up onto his feet. Blaine slammed him against the wall and the room went silent as the other partygoers' conversations died.

"You're doing this because you wanted my _solo_?" Blaine shouted, his face red with anger.

Kurt sat himself up on his elbows and his eyes widened. "_What_?"

Andrew gulped. "It wasn't, I mean, that wasn't _everything_…"

"You were just _using_ Kurt to get back at me, weren't you?" said Blaine, shoving him up against the wall again. "Seth told me, ok? Just admit it."

Andrew glanced around the hall for Seth, but he was nowhere to be seen. Turned to Kurt on the floor, who stared up at him with wet eyes.

"Oh my God," he breathed. "I'm so _stupid._"

He got up, grabbed his scarf and brushed himself off. Andrew made an attempt to push past Blaine and reach out to him, but Kurt slapped his hand away.

"Kurt…" he said, swallowing.

"_Get the hell away from me_!" he snapped, stumbling backwards. "Blaine, can you take me home?"

Blaine nodded and released his hold on Andrew. "Yeah, yeah I can."

He walked over to Kurt, put his arm around his shoulders and escorted him down the stairs. Andrew watched the two of them go, the whole thing not quite registering in his brain. He jumped back to reality when he realized that everyone in the hall was staring at him.

"What?" he barked. "What the hell are you looking at?"

He pushed past a group of girls and marched his way down the stairs. He saw Seth leaning against a wall in the living room, another drink in his hand. Andrew walked up to him and snatched the glass away.

"Hey!" Seth protested, reaching out for the glass.

Andrew held it out of his reach. "You _told_ him?"

Seth squinted at him. "What?"

"You _told_ him?" Andrew asked, his voice rising. "What the _hell_, Seth? I thought we were friends!"

Seth frowned and rubbed is eyes. "What's it matter? It was gonna come out soon anyway."

"Fuck this," said Andrew as he took out his car keys. "Fuck _you_. I'm out of here."

He shoved the drink back into Seth's hands, spilling it on his cardigan. He began to walk toward the door when Seth stumbled after him.

"Wait!" said Seth, grabbing onto his sleeve. "You're supposed to be my DD!"

Andrew twisted his arm away and opened the front door. "Your drunk ass can find its _own_ way home."

Andrew slammed the door behind him and trekked through the maze of parked cars to his own. He looked up to the stars, and sighed when he realized it started to snow.


	5. Chapter 5

I've made an attempt to make the scene transitions a little less jarring. Let me know if it works, so I can go back through the others and re-format them.

* * *

After assuring him that we was fine to drive because he only had maybe two or three sips of alcohol, Blaine loaded Kurt into is car. They drove home mostly in silence, with only Kurt's sniffles to be heard. Blaine felt awkward and guilty. As they pulled up to Kurt's house, Blaine sighed.

"This is all my fault," he said.

Kurt wiped his eyes and looked up. "What? How? You didn't make that asshole…"

Blaine heaved another sigh. "This never would have happened if I hadn't taken you for granted."

Kurt blinked at him. "What?"

"I didn't think anyone else would go after you," he replied as he parked the car. "Not that other guys wouldn't _want_ to go after you, I just thought that it was, you know, common knowledge that I liked you and I didn't think anyone would want to, like, disturb that."

Another awkward moment of silence passed.

"You, um," Kurt sniffed, "you like me?"

Blaine smiled. "Yeah. I had this whole plan to ask you out on Valentine's Day."

Kurt blushed and stared down at his hands in his lap. "That sounds, um, romantic."

"Would, um, would you have said yes?" Blaine asked, nervously scratching the back of his head.

Kurt looked up. "Of _course_ I would have yes!"

Blaine beamed. "Really?"

"Yes!"

They gazed at each other for a moment, their smiles widening.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"_Yes_!"

Kurt quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and leaped at him. Blaine laughed, wrapping his arms around his waist as Kurt crawled into the driver's seat with him. They kissed, their mouths pressing against each other forcefully. Kurt's back hit up against Blaine's steering wheel, honking the horn. They laughed and pulled apart as Finn opened the house door and called out.

"C'mon, guys!" he said as lumbered down the driveway. "You're gonna wake Mom and Burt up."

Blaine unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door, letting Kurt climb off of him. Finn squinted at them.

"I thought you went to the party with that Andrew guy." Finn said, looking confused.

Kurt rolled his eyes and groaned. "Let me tell you about that _manipulative_ little…"

Blaine stepped out of the car. "Can we go inside? It's freezing."

Finn nodded. "Yeah, sure. What happened?"

As they entered the house, Kurt recounted the events of the night, with Blaine filling in various details.

"He was just _using_ me to get back at Blaine because he didn't get the damn _solo_ he wanted." Kurt said as he plopped down on the couch in his room.

"Which is _so stupid_," said Blaine, sitting next to him, "because he _got_ a solo."

"Yeah," said Kurt, "He's singing _Buddy Holly_."

"What, like that Weezer song?" Finn asked, sitting down in the circular chair across from them. "That's cool. I like that song."

Kurt and Blaine nodded.

"To be honest," said Blaine, "it _was_ kinda weird that he got the solo for that song. He didn't even audition for it."

"That's true," said Kurt. "I actually thought Seth was gonna get it. He wore Buddy Holly glasses at his audition and everything." He frowned. "They made his face look very narrow. They didn't suit him."

"I think Wes has a thing against Seth because he has a lot of influence over group despite not being a councilmember." Blaine said, running his fingers through his hair and thinking.

"What was _with_ Seth tonight?" Kurt scoffed. "He was drinking in the _car_ on the way _over_."

"Wait," said Finn, holding his hands up. "Slow down. Who's Seth?"

"Seth is a Warbler," Blaine explained. "Wes is always calling him a robot behind his back. Apparently he gets a little wild when he drinks."

"A _little_ wild? Are you serious? He was _all over_ you!" Kurt said, waving his arms. "Why were you even dancing with him, anyway?"

Finn raised an eyebrow at Blaine, who blinked rapidly and gulped.

"We, um, we were just, well… you were dancing with Andrew," said Blaine, rubbing his neck and looking away. "And he just, I don't know, he asked. But his behavior was _totally_ making me uncomfortable."

Kurt seemed to accept this explanation and nodded. "I'm certainly not going to let him near you while he's drinking _ever_ again."

Blaine stood up. "I had better go," he said. "It's getting late. I'll see you at the brunch on Sunday, ok Kurt?"

He waved goodbye to Finn as Kurt escorted him back upstairs. When they reach the front door, Kurt hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll see you." He said.

Blaine smiled and kissed him briefly on the mouth before leaving.

* * *

Andrew woke up the next morning to a ray of sunlight shining through his window and onto his face. He sat up, rubbed his eyes, and groggily pulled his laptop onto his bed to check his Facebook, like he did just about every morning. He rubbed his eyes again and stared at the screen. He could barely believe the first thing he saw.

_Kurt Hummel is in a relationship with Blaine Criss._

He clenched his jaw, resisted the temptation to comment with a _DISLIKE_ and scrolled down.

_Jeff Lynch doesn't think that douche deserves a solo._

_Nick Mega wonders what kind of person would lead someone on for a SONG?_

_Wes Leung has a love/hate relationship with Warbler love drama._

_Dave Makin wonders why this shit always happens at this parties and no one else's._

Andrew sighed and closed his computer. He lay back down and stared up at his bedroom ceiling. Everything was going completely _wrong_ and it was all Seth's fault. If Seth could just _control_ himself, if he hadn't started drinking before the party even _started_, none of this would have happened.

He cringed as he thought back to the night before and realized he left Seth alone and without a ride home. He sat back up and opened his laptop, scrolling again through the Facebook statuses.

_Seth Vention is at work_.

Andrew sighed in relief. At least Seth managed to get home safe. He rubbed his forehead and groaned as he remembered some of the last words he said to his best friend.

"_Fuck this. Fuck you_."

Andrew knew now that it wasn't fair for him to blame this whole disaster on Seth. All Seth did was tell the truth. Andrew gulped. _Was_ it the truth? Did he seriously spend the last week manipulating a boy into liking him because he didn't get the _solo_ he wanted? He buried his face in his hands. He felt like he took every little thing that didn't go his way as a personal affront. He was so _selfish_. Seth lost a solo to Andrew, and did he throw a hissy fit? No. He just congratulated his friend.

He looked back at the status as sighed. Apologies were in order, and Seth was first on the list.

* * *

Seth worked at a bookshop downtown known for its extensive music selection. A bell on the door rang as Andrew entered, and he scanned the place for his friend. He wandered through the stacks, examining the book titles as he past them. He found Seth loading books onto a shelf in the back corner of the store.

"If you're wondering how I got home last night," said Seth as Andrew approached him, "my brother came to get me."

"Oh," said Andrew, "Ok, that's, um, good."

Seth shoved a book onto the shelf. "What do you want?"

Andrew sighed. "I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have left you there alone. I, um, I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you. You were right, it would have come out eventually."

Seth put the last book in its place on the shelf, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pill bottle. He opened it, shook a couple pills into his palm and popped them into his mouth. He took a bottle of water off the shelf and sipped it.

"Hung over?" Andrew asked.

Seth nodded, then sighed. "I shouldn't have told him."

"It's ok," said Andrew. "You were drunk. You weren't exactly in your right mind."

"It's more than that," said Seth, leaning against a shelf and rubbing his eyes. "I felt… neglected, I guess."

"How so?"

"You were spending so much time with Kurt, and I felt like, I felt like you only needed me to help you get with him." Seth said, biting his lip.

Andrew laughed. "You make it sound like you were jealous."

Seth shrugged, and Andrew blinked.

"_Were_ you jealous?" he asked.

Seth turned back to the books and started rearranging them. "It's just, you know, you're very important to me. I love you because you're my best friend, and I'm sexually attracted to you because you look like Andrew Garfield."

"You did really did like _The Social Network_." Andrew said, smiling. "I thought you were above all that, though? Mixing platonic love and sex."

Seth sighed. "I never said I was above. I just said that I recognize that stupid teenagers tend to get that confused and think they're in love. And, well, I can be a stupid teenager sometimes."

He turned back to Andrew and put a hand on his shoulder. "I still don't want to date you. I don't want to date anyone. Not yet, anyway."

Andrew nodded. "I understand."

He frowned as he saw Seth's eyes widen. He turned around to see Finn towering over both of them.

"Oh _shit_," said Andrew.

"Oh, um, hey," said Finn, squinting.

"Is this Kurt's stepbrother?" Seth asked.

Finn nodded.

"Are you here to beat the crap out of me?" Andrew asked.

Finn looked around and swallowed. "That's not really what I came here for, but I guess I kinda have to, don't I?"

Andrew nodded. "We did have an agreement."

"Can you take it outside?" said Seth, cringing. "I'd prefer it if there wasn't a lot of commotion in here."

Andrew followed Finn through the stacks with Seth close behind them. Finn and Andrew exited the store and stopped at the sidewalk outside while Seth watched from the store window. Finn put a hand on Andrew's shoulder.

"Are you ready for this?" Finn asked.

Andrew nodded. "Yeah. Just, um, please avoid my face? Seth just said I looked like Andrew Garfield and I want to stay that way.

Finn narrowed his eyes. "I don't know who that is."

Andrew pointed to his friend in the window. Finn blinked at him, and then turned back to Andrew.

"That's Andrew Garfield? You don't look like him."

"No, no, that's Seth." Andrew explained, shaking his head. "Andrew Garfield's gonna be the new Spider-Man. Look, never mind. Let's just get his over with."

Finn nodded, and Andrew braced himself. Finn punched him hard in the stomach and Andrew doubled over in pain. As an only child growing up in zero bullying tolerance, the most punches he had ever received were on the arm or the shoulder. He felt Finn's fist knock the wind out of him, and an overall feeling of nausea engulfed his body. Andrew fell to the sidewalk and Finn bent over him, his hands on his knees.

"So the reason I'm only giving you one punch to gut is because I don't think you really _meant_ to hurt Kurt, because otherwise you wouldn't be so cool with this."

Andrew coughed. "_I can't breath_."

"Yeah, that happens." Finn said, grimacing. "Don't fight it. Exhale."

Andrew did so, and curled up into a ball of pain.

"You should probably apologize to him at that Valentine's breakfast thing."

"_Brunch_," Andrew breathed, "_It's a brunch_."

"Right, that." Finn said as he stood. "Just, like, don't do anything stupid like that to Kurt again. Burt'll _probably_ kill you."

"_Got it_."

Finn walked away, and Seth stepped out onto the sidewalk, kneeling down next to Andrew.

"That was anti-climactic." Seth said, frowning.

"_Say that to my stomach._"

Seth put a hand on Andrew's arm and rubbed it, trying to comfort him.

"You'll be ok," he said. "Sudden pressure has just been applied to your solar plexus, resulting in a spasm of the diaphragm. Just relax and keep breathing. You'll recover in a few moments.

"_Thanks_."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Next chapter is the last! I had so much fun writing this, and I hope you all had fun reading it.


	6. Chapter 6

Compared to the weather of the previous couple days, Sunday morning was surprisingly warm and sunny. Andrew let his windows fall open, allowing the sunlight to pour into his bedroom as he got ready for the brunch. He stood in front of his mirror, combing his hair and trying to look as presentable as possible. Today he was going to have to go up to Kurt, Blaine, and the rest of the Warblers and apologize for his actions. He looked himself up and down, and sighed. Humility was never some thing Andrew found easy to come by, but he knew he had to scramble some up in order to redeem himself.

The brunch was held outside, on the lawn in front of Dalton Academy, with chairs and tables brought in from the cafeteria and covered with tablecloths and ribbons. Soft, classical music played through speakers set up around the lawn. Students and their significant others mingled at their tables and through the buffet line. Andrew took a deep breath as he approached the scene, scanning the crowd for Kurt. Instead he saw Seth hanging out by the baked goods table, picking up muffins individually and examining them. He walked over to him and picked one up for himself.

"Are they any good?" he asked, peeling off the paper.

Seth put a muffin back into the basket from which it came. "They've been all mixed up. I can't find the blueberry."

Andrew held his muffin up and squinted at it. "I think this one is."

He handed it to Seth, who thanked him.

"Have you decided what you're going to say to Kurt?" Seth asked, biting into it.

Andrew shrugged. "Kind of."

Seth swallowed and took out his phone from his jacket pocket to check the time. "We're supposed to meet over by the trees right about now."

Andrew nodded and the two walked away from the food tables toward a group of trees around which Warblers were already gathering. Seth reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pair of glasses.

"I brought these for you," he said, handing them to Andrew. "They're the glasses I wore for the audition. I figured you could wear them for your solo."

Andrew smiled and took them. "Thanks. You're so much better at this than I am."

"Better at what?"

"Accepting defeat."

Seth rolled his eyes as they came to a stop. The other Warblers looked at Andrew with contempt, and he gulped uncomfortably. Wes clapped his hands and the boys gathered into a circle.

"There's been a change of schedule." Wes announced, gazing around at the group. "The programs listed the songs out of order, and the council thinks it's best if we just go with it instead of potentially confusing our peers. Everyone ok with that?"

The group murmured in agreement. Wes narrowed his eyes at Andrew.

"Are _you_ ok with this change, Andrew?" he asked. "Because if you're not, my girlfriend's over there, getting an omelet if you want to take it out on her."

Andrew glowered while some other Warblers snickered. "No thanks." he said, "I'm cool."

Wes smiled. "Great, because you're going first." He clapped his hands again. "See you all on stage in five minutes."

The group dispersed, and Andrew watched Kurt walk away, holding hands with Blaine. Blaine whispered something in Kurt's ear, rubbed his arm and walked off, leaving Kurt alone by the punchbowl. Andrew took in another deep breath and approached him. He reached out and grabbed the ladle, pouring the neon pink liquid into a plastic cup. Kurt peered behind him and scoffed.

"Don't even think about it, Andrew," he said, putting his hands on his hips.

Andrew sighed. "I just want to apologize."

Kurt sneered. "_Apologize_? What, you think you can just waltz up to me and say you're sorry and everything will be ok?"

"No," said Andrew, stirring his drink with a straw. "I don't know."

"Who the hell do you think you _are_, anyway?" Kurt asked, grabbing the ladle and pouring a drink himself. "What made you think you could just _seduce_ someone just because you didn't get the solo you wanted?"

Andrew slammed his down on the table. "I didn't _seduce_ you, ok? I just got you to like me because I liked _you_ and… and you were just another thing I wanted that Blaine got without even _trying_."

Kurt frowned. "I'm not a _thing_."

Andrew grabbed a napkin and mopped up the pit of punch that he spilled. "I know, I'm sorry. It really wasn't just about the solos. I really _did _like you." He paused. "I really _do_ like you."

"How can I ever believe that, Andrew?" said Kurt, looking a little less angry. He topped off his drink and walked away.

Seth watched Andrew and Kurt talk from the muffin table as he chewed on a particularly savory cornbread one. Kurt left Andrew standing alone by the punchbowl with a frown on his face, so Seth guessed that it didn't exactly go very well. He swallowed as Kurt walked up to the muffin table to pick one out.

"So are you and Blaine together now?" he asked. "You were holding hands earlier."

Kurt smiled. "Yes, we are. _Finally_."

"Hm." Seth said, taking another bite. "That was fast."

"_Excuse_ me? What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Kurt asked.

Seth shrugged and chewed. "Two days ago, you were with Andrew. Today, you're with Blaine."

"I wasn't _with_ Andrew, ok?" said Kurt. "That wasn't real."

"It was real to you at the time…"

"It doesn't _matter_ anymore." Kurt insisted. "So, yeah, me and Blaine are together now, so no more asking him to let you drunkenly rub up against him."

Seth squinted. "What?"

"At the party," said Kurt, "you asked Blaine to dance, and I'm sure that it some cultures what you ended up doing qualifies."

Seth shook his head. "No, Blaine asked _me_ to dance."

"How do you even remember?" said Kurt, narrowing his eyes. "You were drunk off your ass."

"I have a relatively clear view of that night," said Seth. "The only thing I don't really recall is whose shoes I threw up on."

At the next table, Jeff raised his hand. "They were mine."

Seth nodded in acknowledgment. "Ok, Jeff. I'll get you new ones."

Kurt frowned, worried. "But, but then why would Blaine say that _you_ asked _him_?"

"Either he doesn't remember or he's lying." Seth said, rolling his eyes.

"But why would he lie?" Kurt asked. "And why wouldn't he remember?"

"I don't know?" said Seth, waving his hands. "Listen. When exactly did you get with Blaine?"

"In the car, on the way home after the party."

"So _within_ an _hour_ of you making out with Andrew, you've fully committed yourself to another person?"

Kurt's frown deepened. "So, what?"

"So what if Andrew keeps pursuing you?" Seth asked, leaning forward. "What if _someone else_ starts pursuing you?"

"I'd stay with Blaine!"

"But you were _already_ in full pursuit of Blaine when Andrew decided to go after you and you didn't really stick with it, did you? Andrew got you to like him pretty fast, didn't he? Is that all it takes for a boy to get you to like them? Some attention and maybe a good Florence and the Machine cover?"

"_Shut up_!"

The sharp, high-pitched sound of microphone feedback penetrated the air, causing the students and their guests to groan. Kurt and Seth turned to see Andrew standing on the stage, tapping his index finger on the podium microphone.

"Uh, hi, hello everyone," he said into the mic, his voice amplified by the speakers.

The people stared at him in confusion. Seth glanced over to Wes, who looked like he was having an aneurism.

"So, uh, I'd like to welcome everyone to, um…" He held up a program. "_A Wery Warbler Walentine's_. We're actually calling it that this year? Uh, ok."

He put the program back on the podium and took a deep breath. Wes stomped over to Seth and grabbed him by the arm.

"_What the hell is he doing_?" Wes snarled.

Seth blinked and shook his head. "I have no idea."

Andrew cleared his throat. "As you guys may or may not know, among the Warblers, solos are, um, intensely coveted, and sometimes we'll do pretty ridiculous things to get one."

He paused, taking in another breath. "Or in reaction to losing one. Recently, um, a certain Warbler's actions transcended from pretty ridiculous to pretty _insane_, and, well, actually kind of cruel. So, um, as a consequence of that, this Warbler will give up his solo."

He pulled out the program again. "I know it says in your programs that the soloist for the first song is Andrew Starkofsky, but that solo will now go to Seth Vention." Andrew pulled out the glasses Seth gave him. "Um, Seth? These are for you."

He stepped away from the podium and off the stage, walking past the tabled full of students to Seth, Kurt and Wes by the muffins. He held the glasses out to Seth, but Wes snatched them away.

"_No_," Wes snapped. "You two cannot fucking do this to me _again_."

"I'm not going back up there." Andrew said, crossing his arms. "I'm not singing that song. I'm giving it up."

Wes seethed. "If you don't sing that damn song, Andrew, you are _out_. Do you hear me? I will personally _throw_ you the fuck out of the Warblers."

Seth frowned. "A singular councilmember cannot expel a Warbler from the group. The rules state that if an individual appears to be detrimental to the group, then the Warblers as a whole must vote on whether or not expel him. Only if the vote comes to a tie is the council allowed to make that decision."

Wes gaped at him while Andrew grinned.

"So, we'll vote on Monday then?" Andrew asked innocently.

"This is bullshit." Wes grumbled.

"Just give Seth the damn glasses, ok Wes?" said Kurt. "We have to go on in thirty seconds anyway."

Wes shoved the glasses into Seth's hands, and Seth stared at them in awe. "I hope you installed your emotion chip today," he sneered.

Seth put them on and smiled.

"Warblers!" Wes called out, "To your places!"

The Warblers came out from their various places among the tables and students and gathered in formation onto the stage. Andrew pushed Seth in front of them as they began their background harmony. Seth grinned, and started to sing.

"_What's with these homies dissin' my girl? Why do they gotta front?  
What did we ever do to these guys that made them so violent?"_

The rest of the Warblers joined in, and Andrew remembered why he loved being a part of this team.

"_Woo-hoo, but you know I'm yours. Woo-hoo, and I know you're mine. Woo-hoo, and that's for all of time."_

_

* * *

_

Come Monday, Dalton Academy was covered in paper hearts, candy wrappers, ribbons and balloons. Boys with girlfriends showed off the gifts they received from them, while those with boyfriends made gratuitous public displays of affection. When classes ended and most of the school emptied out, the senior commons was still full of Warblers.

They each wrote down their vote on a small slip of paper, bringing it up to the council's table and putting it in a box. Andrew sat in a corner away from the group, not allowed to participate. He nervously looked over each one of his teammates as they submitted their vote. He caught Kurt's eye briefly as he sat back down, but couldn't read his expression.

"Is that everyone?" Wes asked.

He was met with silence, and he nodded, apparently taking that as a 'yes.' He stood up and started to take the papers out of the box, putting some on one side and some on the other side. When the box was empty, Wes stared down at the papers for a moment before sighing.

"Seven ins, five outs," he said. "Andrew, you are allowed to stay with the Warblers."

"_YES_!" Andrew shouted, leaping up and pumping his fists into the air.

The other Warblers either cheered with him or clapped politely. Wes banged his mallet.

"Ok, ok, meeting dismissed."

The boys got up and gathered their things. Seth walked up to Andrew, smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Andrew," he said as they left the room.

Andrew grinned. "Happy Valentine's Day, Seth."

All but two of the Warbler's left. Alone in the room sat Kurt and Blaine. Blaine stacked together his notebooks and put them in his bag while Kurt pet the teddy bear Blaine had given him as a gift.

"Do you like him?" Blaine asked, smiling.

"Yes," said Kurt, caressing the bear with his fingers and gazing at it fondly. "He's lovely."

Blaine closed the bag, stood up and hoisted it over his shoulder. "I'm glad. You ready?"

Kurt swallowed. "Um, Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"We, um, we have to talk."

Blaine stopped and stared at him before slowly sitting back down. "What is it? Has Andrew been bothering you?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, no, it's not like that."

Blaine tilted his head. "Then what's wrong?"

Kurt sighed and adjusted the bear's arms. "I can't stop thinking about how you either can't remember that you asked Seth to dance, or you lied."

"What?" said Blaine, blinking. "What, like at Dave's party? Why does it matter?"

"I don't _know_ why it matters, but I can't stop worrying about it." Kurt said. "I mean, if you can't remember, then the distinction obviously isn't important to you, even though for some reason it's very important to _me_. And if you're _lying_ then I don't understand _why,_ and if you're _not_ that means _Seth_ is lying and what the hell does _that_ mean, and…"

He sniffled, and Blaine put an arm around him.

"What I'm saying is, if I'm _so worried_ about this _one little detail_ then… then maybe I'm not really _ready_ to be in a relationship with someone."

He looked up at Blaine, who took a deep breath and sighed.

"Are you _sure_?" Blaine asked, biting his lip.

Kurt nodded. "I'm so sorry. I like you, Blaine, I _really_ do, but…"

Blaine pulled his arm away from Kurt and put his hands his lap. "I understand."

Kurt took Blaine's hand and squeezed it. "We, we can still be friends, right?"

Blaine gave him a small smile. "Of course we can."

He squeezed his hand, pressing his forehead against Kurt's. They stayed like that for a long time.

* * *

THE END. Thank you for reading! I hope you guys aren't _too_ sad about the ending, but hey, I made a commitment to the theme. This is the first fic I've written since I was 15, and I'm so glad that it was received so well. I had so much fun writing it, and hopefully the plot bunnies will come my way again.


End file.
